Pure Dreams
by Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling
Summary: Oneshot. Pegasus Helios x adult Small Lady. Chibiusa dreams of being the beautiful woman she had aspired to be and confesses her feelings to her prince.


_**A/N: Slight lime warning between an adult Chibiusa and Helios.**_

Pure Dreams

It's said one's dreams are the windows to their soul. It is also said that some dreams, these mysterious entities of consciousness, are able to be born into the flesh of reality. Yet, within that same instance these ethereal substances known as "dreams" can also be rendered as empty nothingness. However, for one individual in particular, the sugar pink aura encircled around her dreams could prove to be none of these things. Only the purity of her heart and the strong bond of her will could melt the boundary between her dreams and reality, But first, there needed to be a lesson she had to learn.

"It's not fair!" a childish voice shrieked. The slam of her bedroom door sharply sliced through the air behind her. Her bouncy pink pigtails bobbed about her head as she threw her backpack to the floor. A muffled thump echoed off the door as she forced her back against it. Clear droplets of a candid liquid budded along the half-crescents of her lashes; their entirety glistening in the sun from her window. Continuing to weep, the smallish child slumped down to the carpet and rubbed her teary ruby-hued eyes. "It just isn't fair! I'm old enough to make my own decisions...! Stupid Usagi! Just because I'm not not grown-up like her doesn't mean I can't think on my own!" Her labored tone heavier by each passing second and she cursed her elder's scolding. In her moment of despair, her mind drifted to one who soothed and offered her comfort throughout a good portion of her recent days.

"Helios."

A white steed with the wings of a grand bird fluttered through her mind. She clearly recalled how his downy mane and tail accented his bold and majestic form. A soft whinny drifted from him; his soft red eyes brimming with compassion for her and only her. She hadn't seen him lately and wanted to go and find him on her own. But her elder denied and forbade her to do such a thing on her own in the name of safety. "Helios," she sniffled; her sobs beginning to subside. Her tiny body relaxed and her head drooped forward as her thoughts became a steady haze of dream fodder. Within moments, the small lady lulled herself to sleep-with the prince she loved and the image of the woman she aspired to be imprinted in her consciousness.

OoO

The depths of one's dreams may match the desire they held most dear, most secret. This mystical essence of one's desires could be measured by the purity of heart, and in the same token, complete serendipity.

A pair of glossed lips drew in their first gentle breath of the night. Her chest rose lightly as she awakened. Long, wispy locks of pink spilled over the length of her womanly body as she lay on her side. Her light lashes, garnished with hints of the moonlight above, gingerly opened, exposing liquidy crystals of rose infused with a pale glow. Her delicate hands drifted up the length of her form as her slumber subsided. Slowly, she began to raise. The luminous caress of the moonlight amalgamated over her light skin, bathing her in an otherworldly spool of light.

Her new-found appearance, nor her nudity gave her any concern. A beautiful elocutionary celestial maiden draped in rivers of hair that reached the ground was a vision she had always held towards herself. This form was how she truly saw herself. This was the woman she desired to be. This was the woman she knew for certain that she would become. Only for now, this elegant duplicate of her ruled within her dreams. Yet, amongst her imaginary surroundings, something was missing. With delicately refined steps, the elegant young woman glided to the bank of a spring. Her fluid locks floated over the ground as she passed; whispering about the contours of her legs as she brought a toe to the water's surface. Cold, with the silvery light of the moon and the stars embedded around it in a darkened fabric of velvet. Its temperature was always something that sent shivers up her spine, but it was also a welcoming expectancy. The glittering cosmic diamond above had its reflection mirrored in the lucid surface of the spring; the maiden's presence creating composed completion with the envisioned nature around her. The clear waters glided over her skin as they devoured it with each step she made. Her dazzling thick locks drank in the enigma of the night as they floated behind her and swirled around her ankles like a wedding veil. A faint breath brushed over her luscious lips as she lifted her sparkling sanguine opals to the moon.

The one element missing from her dream was the one she closely held dear to her heart. "Helios," she called; the timbre of her voice dipping in the rich smooth tones of a lovely woman, "Helios, please come to me!" At first nothing happened. The waters remained still; the flora surrounding stayed unchanged and the opulent celestial globe above gave no response. Discouragement painted her mood temporarily, yet she continued on and called for him again. A sudden ripple expelled itself from the face of the moon and a darkened silhouette birthed itself from its light. A jubilant rush fluttered through her entire being when the sound of a familiar whinny lyrically nestled in her ears. As the form neared closer, the majestic frame of the maiden's Pegasus, her Helios, bloomed clearly into view. His wide wings caught the weight of the air as he cascaded through the night. The luster of the golden horn atop his head reflected in his warm hues as they beheld the cherished form of his Lady. A bright giggle flourished within her while welcomed his glorious return to her; ivory feathers raining down around her. She couldn't wait to see what he thought of her as a grown woman.

"Lady Serenity?" his gentle voice questioned in dubious amazement, "what have you done to yourself?"

"Do... do you like it?" she faltered, her cheeks warming with a hint of a carmine tint. Although she was a tad hesitant, there was no lack of elegance in her every movement as she folded her arms in front of her. The way she saw herself had now become his reality. The pure waters' surface was hardly disturbed as the weight of his lithe body poised above it; his hooves weightlessly atop the clear mirror like glass. His height above the water matched hers perfectly. Instinctively, the young princess glided through the water and encircled her arms around his muzzle. The noble creature drew in a quick breath from the contact. She had always done this to him in her natural form. But witnessing her in full bloom akin to the gentlest of blossoms, the innocence of such an action proved to have a heavier meaning now. Although the way she appeared now in her dream was the way he remembered seeing her in another place and another time. They had become quite fond of the other then, and the record of more present times was no different. She was the woman she always desired to be—and his heart was thrilled, as well as timid.

A soft trill sounded from him as he nuzzled his nose in her threadlike tresses. "My Lady..." he called softly; speaking to her through their telepathic bond, "What is your reasoning for this encounter?"

"I needed to see you," she stated truthfully; her wide eyes gravitating his focus towards her. Her slender arms trailed down the outline of his muzzle, touching her fingers about his nose. His warm eyes contracted slightly as he beheld her enchanting visage. She seemed rather confident and unafraid in revealing her nakedness to him; her pure untainted beauty. Would he be the one to disturb that purity? The thought couldn't help itself from being conjured, yet he did his best to remain unfazed. In place of his uneasiness, he summoned certainty and assurance in its place for her and brushed his nose against hers. Tickled, she giggled merrily and gently placed her hands beneath his chin and rubbed her nose against his right back. Dashes of rose dusted their faces from both their casual contact, as well as her bold demeanor. The young princess felt a little embarrassed by this, but she believed this was how a beautiful and refined woman should act. And this was her world that she was unearthing in her dreams so she could do whatever she pleased.

"My Lady," Helios started in an even tone, "what did you need me for? I do not sense that you are in any danger."

"I don't have to only be in danger when I need to see you, Helios," she clarified in a dignified tone that still carried hints of her childlike innocence, "I just wanted to be close to you. I had been searching for you, but you never came until now. I wanted to see you. I missed you... I always miss you..."

"My Lady..." the regal steed trailed off. He wanted to console her, but he could not form the right train of thought. At a loss for a proper response, the pegasus gazed unwaveringly into his Lady's eyes. The luminescence from above cooled her warm corneas; amplifying the liquidy look that was deluged within. There was a magnifying need possessing those bright jewels that silently beckoned to Helios. Before she could even part her sweet lips, he heard the shape of his name announced from the core of her pure heart. A low whinny was all he granted her with. And thankfully, that was all he need do. He witnessed her burdens and concerns dissolving away with relief and comfort while she neared closer and draped her arms around the base of his neck. As she did so, curtains of icy pink hair paled by the moonlight dribbled over her shoulders and back, exposing the contours of her bottom to him. Bashfulness lingered in his system for only a second. Before he had even met his Small Lady in this present time, he already adored and accepted her; all of her. But only from a distance. He had never put his hands on her in such lecherous ways. Even in this cursed form of a winged unicorn, he dared not think of her in the lustiest of ways. Comfort, acceptance, understanding and care were the main four entities he felt towards her. Possibly, even love could be added to that list. But for now, he found himself trapped within this pseudo reality; his place was in the world of dreams while she fought to protect them and the hearts that spawned them in the realm of the awake. Her dream was his reality, whether she remembered it after she awoke or not. But there was one certainty in this fragile line of balance. He wanted this dream to never end.

And neither did she.

"I want us to always be like this, Helios," she confessed quietly.

"Hmm?"

"I want to be your princess, with you as my prince. Is that all right?"

"Lady Serenity..." he uttered hesitantly. The desire to be hers could rival the magnitude of all the planets in the solar system multiplied by the thousands. But he felt unsettled. He couldn't stay with her. Not like this, in this form. He wanted her to see the real him, to remember him by his human features and not as a curse. But what did she want?

"Helios?"

"My Lady, I am cursed. I am unable to show my true self to you. The shell of this body is the only way you may see me while in your dream. I do not wish for what you see to hinder your affections you have towards me," he worded gently. Although he was being honest with her, the obvious emotion tugging at his voice was obvious. The look in her lustrous jewels softened, dissolving delicate rubies into succulent petals of a flower. A small curve of understanding touched the corners of her lips and she hugged her price gingerly. Her hair trailed behind her in the water like silk gliding atop glass as she moved. She clung to him dearly, boldly, as well as lovingly. "I want to stay with you like this, Helios."

"As do I, My Lady," his response was prompt and duplicated the care in her tone. "I want you to see me as the woman I am now. I want to prove to myself that I can help you by myself. As a full grown woman, I can be stronger than my mother ever could be. She doesn't believe in me to do things by myself anyway."

"My Lady, please consider your thoughts."

"I have. This is my dream. Anything can happen and I'll do my very best to protect you."

"Your efforts are appreciated, but there is no need to do more for me than you already have."

"But there is. I... I want..." her tone began to dim. Her lithe fingers ran through his airy locks and she clutched a tuft of it. Helios felt a tingle of relaxation waver through him from the contact. A low sound drifted from him and he nudged his nose against the side of her head. He knew exactly what she wanted. He desperately wanted to grant her desires. Her desires of him. She wanted to be seen as a mature grown woman in his eyes and so far she was succeeding in just that. His heart ached as she gazed up at him with candid crystals of honesty. And in that moment, he desperately wished he was with her now in his human form. And his imagination allowed him to make a move.

"What is it you desire, Lady Serenity?" he inquired, brushing his lips over hers. A weightless gasp fluttered in her mouth from the sincerity engraved in his. "Helios..." was the only word she could breathe as she allowed her lips to be sampled like sweet candy. His touch was feathery, as if one of his plumes had grazed her lips instead. "Helios... I ..." she stammered. Her fingertips spoke volumes for her as they cupped either sides of his face and blessed his lips with her own. Now was the point of no return. They had both exposed their hearts to one another; confessing their affection in witness to only their moon. Their embrace was innocent, playful even. A light giggle lifted from her as she closed her eyes and relished in the moment of their mutual emotions.

"I love you," she whispered, the truth in her heart mingling with his. A soft whinny was his answer. When he didn't express the same words, she revealed her curious jewels to him. But all protests hushed on her tongue once a splash of water dappled her elegant body. "Ah..!" she exclaimed, jumping back away from him. He was silent for a moment; his downy tail swishing from side to side as if its flux had its own rhythmic mantra. His warm, passionate eyes never left hers as he dipped a wing in the clear waters and showered its droplets of crystal and diamond over her skin.

"Helios!" she couldn't help but laugh from his teasing behavior. He was usually always so serious. If he was going to have a little fun, then who was she to refrain from engaging in the same? A mark of mischievousness accented her glossed lips as she lowered herself to her knees. Her wispy tresses of silk branched around her as she leaned forward to cup a handful of the water in her palms. With a cheerful laugh, she threw the water in her prince's direction to which he easily avoided by raising a wing. A mutual air of respect and understanding settled between them, and within the next second, the elegant woman childishly launched herself at the pegasus and tickled him. She tugged at his mane, traced her fingertips along his wings and kissed the horn on his head. All the while, he laced airy kisses along her cheek, neck and collarbone. Before long, she had grown so immersed in their playing that she lost her balance and fell back into the more shallow part of the spring.

"Oh no! I can't believe I fell over like that!" she chirped, sitting up, "I'd hate to think I was as clumsy as my mother...!"

"..." A faint sound of amusement was Helios' only response as he neared closer to her. His hooves made light ripples in the clear mirror as he crafted his steps. "You don't think I'm clumsy, do you?" she asked honestly, peering up at him with wide enthralling eyes. He eyed her intently, quietly for a moment. Pastel rose dashed her cheeks, appearing to glow in the light of the moon. Her bright eyes trapped his gaze and he felt his inner being fluster with metaphoric butterflies. Her hair draped down in scattered forks; the trails to a map that ended at his feet. The gravity of fate transpired between them and drew them closer. A hushed gasp left her and she closed her eyes from the tickle his nose created as he nuzzled her neck. Her body shivered when the moist warmth of his tongue glazed over her moon-bathed skin. The soft rapid beats of her breathing encouraged his spontaneous discovery of her and he lowered his head to her chest. An ear flickered as it took in the sound of her quickening heartbeat. Her body shuddered from the wispy curls of his mane grazing a breast; the sensation tickling her. Calmed with her responses, Helios rubbed his nose along the width of her bust and sent his tongue out to taste her however he pleased. Within his mind, he imagined himself as he truly was unearthing these acts of sensual curiosity towards her. He did not see them as impure in the slightest. He only saw her enraptured in his embraces and that alone made his heart soar.

Hesitant fingers tugged at his downy locks, encouraging him further in his descent to her core. His steady breathing whispered over her precious skin as he passed over her abdomen. It wasn't until he reached her budding flower that he paused. His Lady was dear to him and if this was one of the ways he would prove that to her, he would do so without a second thought. Earnest of her decision, he gazed up at her with uninhibited compassion. He didn't have to say a word. Pale diamonds adorned her lashes, amplifying the almost sapphire tint her moonlit rubies bore. No words needed to be breathed on her behalf either. A small nod was her only signification of a silent boon being granted. By her unspoken command, Helios bowed his head in respect for his princess. With his honor accepted, he nudged his nose along the the shy blossom's apex before lightly tasting of its nectar.

Broken gasps and sounds of surprise sounded from her, soon swelling into a small symphony of euphoric harmony as his motions continued. With every whimper, every giggle, and every sudden draw of breath, Helios coaxed the rare flower into full bloom. Rivulets of its extract trickled down its petals in a rich froth to which he eagerly and lovingly consumed before the lucid waters whisked it away. His licks were gentle, caring and enthusiastic. The echo of his name from her perfect lips urged him to continue feasting from such a flower. Never before had such petals that unraveled under the radiant and mysterious glow of the moon tasted so sweet.

"Helios..." she uttered, her liquidy eyes slowly opening to behold him. The abundant compassion that thrived in those warm eyes never left him. With a soft sound, he inched up to her delicate face and snuggled his head in the curve of her neck. "I love you too, My Lady," he stated; his honest words strongly ringing true. A melodious laugh caught in the air and she hugged him closer, nuzzling her nose to his. A sweet kiss took its place atop his nose before she pressed her forehead to the jewel on his. "I'll never forget this dream," she assured happily. Helios whinnied quietly in agreement; his tongue gingerly sweeping over her cheek. "Nor will I. However, there is more for us to do."

Intrigue settled within her and she sat up. "Huh?"

Wordlessly, Helios gazed upon her with a look that only soul-mates could identify. The compassionate detail woven in his eyes told her everything and more of what she had already know; already felt. The two of them remained entranced towards the other until one of them made the first move of splashing water at the other. And as simplicity would have it, the two of them resumed their frolic and games until the transient reality around them began to flicker. She was beginning to awaken.

"It's all right, My Lady," Helios declared, his tone carrying confidence, "You may return now if you wish. I will always be here if you should ever need me."

"I love you, Helios. I'm so glad I can talk to you like this."

"That's right. Only you may summon me into this place, my Lady Serenity."

"And?"

"And... I love you as well..." he answered, a dusting of red streaking across his muzzle as he looked away. Seeing this, she couldn't help but laugh and slithered her arms around his neck. She gave him a loving and delicate hug; her intentions promising an outcome that only she could bring into existence.

"Goodbye for now, my prince, " she whispered into the curls of his mane. "Until next time, my Small Lady."

Her features scrunched in mock irritation from that nickname that almost everyone else that was fond of her referred to her as. "I'll get you back for that," she teased. Before her entire dream world collapsed around them, she brought her lips to his once more and led her fingertips to outline the contours of his face. As the moon, the spring became devoured by a blinding white light, she sweetly touched her nose to his before the expanding luminance engulfed them as well.

OoO

Chibiusa rose from her bed with a start. Rubbing her eyes, she looked over to the shaded windows in her room. The faint glow of the setting sun peeked through, caressing her round childish face. The remnants of her vibrant dream were still fresh with her and it took a moment for her to realize that she was in her bed instead of the floor where she drifted off to sleep. "Usagi must have..." she trailed off. The thought of her future mother scooping her up and tucking her in brought a warm smile to her face. She was only looking out for her; the same way Chibiusa looked out for Helios. Her Helios. A faint blush painted her cheeks as she remembered her pleasant dream, although not from embarrassment. She had someone who loved her more than anyone else could comprehend. It was her love and hers alone. And from that encounter did she realize that she couldn't do everything alone. She did need help. Her dream of being a matured woman in love with her prince helped her gain a new understanding in her young life. She had grown up more than she realized in those few enchanting hours. Silently, she folded her tiny hands in front of her and closed her eyes. A dear thank you was sent off from her pure heart into the hearts of those that would recognize and accept it. And deep within her soul and the beautiful mirror of her spirit, her Helios would be the first.

END

-Mel


End file.
